Too Much
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: "Pero él quería que esa noche fuera diferente. Esta vez se arriesgaría. Y entonces, estiró su mano."


** 28-Oct-2005**

**Regalito para Sahel hambrienta de gemes ...**

***huye lejos***

* * *

_You're beautiful ... You're beautiful ... You're beautiful, it's true ..._

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que del otro lado su más grande tesoro descansaba.

Radiante y nostálgica fue la sonrisa que dibujó cuando la silueta que se cubría con las sábanas se removió, girándose para quedar frente a él y regalarle una mirada demasiado dulce para ser ignorada; todo él demasiado dulce para que lo ignorara.

Suspirando, puso sus pies en marcha, sin poder soportar un solo segundo más a la distancia. Y como todas las noches, aquel le haría un lugar en su cama donde se mirarían por horas, hasta quedar dormidos.

Pero él quería que esa noche fuera diferente. Esta vez se arriesgaría. Y entonces, estiró su mano.

Vio _sus_ pupilas temblar sin comprender ese cambio, eso que nunca antes había pasado. Sabía que _él_ odiaba lo desconocido, que la cotidianeidad le daba control y le llenaba de seguridad.

Pero ésta vez, quien todavía tendía su mano sin atreverse a terminar ese movimiento, quería ir más lejos. E incluso en el temor reflejado en _esas_ pupilas encontró demasiadas razones para querer todavía _más_. Intentó retener la adoración que sentía por su gemelo; descomunal, inmensa y demasiado suya como para dejarla escapar y andar por ahí cual si no fuese importante. Mordió sus labios para contenerla.

Entonces, asegurado el enorme sentimiento, fue por más.

Y temblando ahora él, la mano que hasta entonces se había mantenido suspendida, haciendo temblar _aquellas_ pupilas, comenzó un lento descenso hacia _su_ mejilla.

Contuvo el aliento. _Su_ mano rozaba _esa_ piel.

Kanon fijó su mirada en la de Saga, la que no dejaba de bailotear aterrada. Y sonrió. Lo adoraba. Justo ahora, así... temblando. Lo adoró temblando porque nunca lo había visto así.

Irónico que Saga temblara con cada pizca de confianza que Kanon iba adquiriendo, pero que a él le fascinara verlo asustado con sus nuevos atrevimientos.

Y sí, cada segundo que pasaba con la confundida mirada sobre la suya, era un segundo más en el que para el menor se volvía mas imposible retener todo lo que sentía, controlar todos sus impulsos, aplacar todos sus deseos.

Pero, esa noche era diferente. Él se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Y solo tocar su mejilla no era suficiente. Lo sería, pero... ¿Por qué no acariciar también su cuello? ¿O tomar sus labios? ¿Atraerlo en abrazo? ¿Y luego convertirlo en algo aún más íntimo? Ya no tenía por qué conformarse _solo más_. Esta noche él tomaría _todo _lo que anhelaba.

Y la delicadeza con que aquella mano se había posado sobre su mejilla, se extendió a todo su brazo, envolviendo con suavidad su cuello para acercar sus rostros.

- ¿Por qué...?

Y ahí estaba, su voz.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora, Kanon?

Su nombre en su voz. Y no pudo evitar que mínimas lagrimillas se perdieran entre sus pestañas.

Contestar sería dejar fluir un nudo de emociones que bullían en su interior demasiado intensas para controlar, y la inestabilidad de estas terminaría por desatar una tormenta de sentimientos si dejaba que su tan solo voz se soltase. Por eso... solo sonrió.

Eliminó la ínfima distancia conmovido, tanteando sobre los labios de su gemelo con recelo.

No volvió a respirar hasta que él correspondió.

Y con el aire llegó la angustia, y con la angustia se liberó un sollozo.

Cerrando los ojos suavemente y dibujando en su frente arrugas de aflicción, terminó por tomar el rostro de Saga entre sus manos, animándose a sumergirse dentro se su boca y perderse en aquel beso.

Y siendo recibido aquel gesto sin protestas, se aventuró más en su ambiciosa misión, extendiéndose su delicadeza esta vez a todo su ser, atrapando el cuerpo de Saga bajo el suyo con un lento movimiento que acompañaba al suave beso.

Tratando de mantenerse en una pieza, de no derretirse, descubrió la piel de su hermano con dedos que la desvestían, y besos que la recorrían, con una adoración reprimida por ya suficiente tiempo. Le enseñó la suya con un método similar, liberando sollozos entre gemidos, y gemidos entre sollozos, porque aquello era demasiado.

Adoró cada detalle, absorbió cada gota de esa hermosura. Conoció cada rincón memorizándolo con besos y caricias; temblores con cada caricia, atesorando cada escalofrío. Y dentro de esa efímera fantasía se encontró siendo absorbido por un amor que aumentaba a escalas irracionales.

Un jadeo entrecortado. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Se hundió en él con incredulidad, empujándolo con urgencia, llenándolo con su locura. Sucumbió sin saberlo ante una adoración demasiado profunda, al sentirse dentro de él, consumando entre lágrimas y jadeos su sentimiento más poderoso, siendo recorrido por escalofríos casi tangibles y demasiado perfectos.

Y cuando obtuvo lo que quería entonces se sintió vacío.

Se desplomó sin gracia, inerte sobre el cuerpo que le recibía. No hubo miradas, ni besos, ni caricias.

Y tampoco las esperaba, porque ya no le quedaba nada más. Había obtenido todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Entonces él se movió. Fue cuando su corazón se rindió, sin siquiera gritar desesperado. No lo vio levantarse de la cama, ni recoger su ropa. No soportaría verlo salir por aquella puerta y dejarlo abandonado en esa habitación.

Todo lo que podía reclamar de él ya era suyo; y todo cuanto aquel le había podido entregar, se lo había dado.

Su gemelo pertenecía a otro mundo, y era a ese a donde ahora regresaba. Un mundo de compromisos y amores ajenos al suyo.

Y por más que su corazón se desgarrase con cada paso que el otro diera alejándose de él, ya no estaba a su alcance retenerlo.

Saga no era suyo. Saga era de otro.

Y no quería ver como ese otro lo tomaba en sus brazos, besaba sus labios, se adueñaba de sus sonrisas. No quería ver como Saga abandonaba su lado para vivir de ahora en adelante con Aioros. No soportaría verlo partir de su lado sabiendo que esta vez sí tendría que conformarse con solo su sentimiento ahogado en recuerdos.

No más miradas, no más caricias, no más besos, ni más abrazos.

Él era todo. Era demasiado. Era perfecto.

Y no era para él.

_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you ..._


End file.
